Naruto of the Mokuton
by Rikudo-75
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi's attack Naruto discovered the ability of something important as his sister was born. The power of Mokuton. Now as his family turns its head he strives for attention, only to recieve it as he leaves his home and comes back years later as a missing ninja.
1. The Foreshadow

Naruto Fanfiction Naruto of the Mokuton

Chapter 1: The Foreshadow

(A/N) Uhhhhh, ohayou. Anyway this story will be a rewrite of what you all wanted and my first comeback in a long time. I was and still am feeling extremely reluctant about this rewrite but; I will make an exception. Please, constructive criticism only. Tell me what you dislike in the reviews along with any questions you may have!

"This means someone is talking".

'This means someone is thinking'.

**Xxx this is a break in the story xxx **

**Plot elements and Justu will be in bold.**

_Important conversation and flashbacks will be italicized._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto Uzumaki, was a sun kissed blond haired boy with three whiskers on each of his cheeks, currently wearing a simple form of clothing consisting of black pants with orange trim and an open short sleeved jacket that showed all the small developing muscles that were covered by a mesh shirt with the sleeves ending just a little longer than the jacket itself.

He stood at a good 5'6 a very…special height which separated him from the rest of his six year old peers; often becoming a target to some cruel humor that other kids had picked up from their parents. He was the top student among most of his classes along with his friend whom was out of the academy do to the recent birth of a sibling.

Naruto smiled at that word, 'sibling'. His mother and father had recently told him he was going to have a little sister, and he couldn't wait he was ecstatic. His mother was beautiful and he would not be ashamed to say, he was an _absolute _mama's boy! His mother had red hair, alabaster legs and a nice D-cup along with a shapely rear usually hidden by a green and white dress.

His musings were cut short however when his pencil broke. He looked down and blushed bright red in embarrassment when he saw that he had been drawing his mother. He looked around and hid the paper before pulling out a new one, hoping that no one saw. He was about to grab for another pencil when he realized that that had been his last one.

Naruto groaned and everybody in the room turned around to see what it was about. His sensei stopped writing and turned around with the rest of the class. He raised an eyebrow when all his students' gazes ended on one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked. Naruto just rubbed his head and blushed with a sheepish smile crossing his features.

"Sorry Shifu-sensei, I broke my pencil". He stated and the rest of the class giggled. He heard his sensei sigh and he widened his eyes as did everybody else when he suddenly caught one in between his index and middle finger. He looked down from his corner of the classroom and saw his sensei smirking at him.

"You can use that one". He said before turning around to complete the lesson. Naruto sighed softly before complying "Hai sensei," he then went back to the paper.

_**Xxx**_

Kushina Uzumaki sighed as she walked down the street, ready to give birth to another child. She rubbed her stomach with the utmost joy plastered across her face. She already had one child and he was _her _little ball of sunshine, nobody could tell her otherwise. Her husband had tried time and time again to actually "hang out" with her baby only to fail and ultimately start pouting when her little boy would come running back to her.

She giggled, _'Minato can be such a child sometimes'._ She thought and stopped in surprise when somebody called out her name. She looked to her right and was surprised to see her friend, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ah Miko-chan it's so great to see you". Mikoto smiled as Kushina walked over along with her escort. Mikoto smiled, she was a very beautiful women, with long black hair and obsidian black eyes that held a sense of mirth and mischief that she had definitely picked up from Kushina.

Kushina's eyes lit up as she looked at the tiny bundle held in her friends arms. "Maa he's so cute Mikoto-chan". She stated while poking his cheek. Mikoto just smiled at her long time friend, "His name is Sasuke". She said and they were both interrupted by Kushina's escort. "Ah after lord Sandaime's father, he will be a powerful shinobi".

She smiled once more before taking Kushina's hand in hers. "Well come on then Kushina, you weren't supposed to talk to people in the first place". She said and Kushina took her hand back out of the women's grasp and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "H-hai, gomenasai, dattebane!"

The old woman looked over her shoulder, "When your labor contractions start, please, try not to scream to loud".

_**Xxx**_

Naruto was now walking down the streets of his beloved village. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way to Ichiraku's. Sitting down on a table he waited for somebody to take his order when the daughter of the main chef came out to the front.

He smiled in pleasant surprise, "Hello Ayame-chan, and how may I ask, are you doing today". Ayame giggled at his behavior, "Oh I'm fine how was the academy today, Naruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto shrugged in response.

"Same as always boring really" Ayame just nodded in response. "So what would you like today?" she asked in a soft voice. Naruto just smiled "Two bowls of Miso".

"Coming right up" Naruto looked around the stand before deciding to voice a question. "Where's Teuchi?" Ayame looked up from the pot she was currently occupying and smiled at the thoughtfulness. "He's in Kumo gathering new ramen ingredients, he'll be back next week though!" she finished.

Naruto sighed in content hunger before muttering a quick prayer "Itadakimasu". He then dug into his bowl with reckless abandon as Ayame watched on while leaning on the counter with her chin resting on her palm.

'Oh Naruto-kun' she thought and got back to work on making a third bowl.

_**Xxx**_

As Naruto entered the Uchiha compound he stopped and paused to wave at the people acknowledging his presence. A lanky man with scraggly dark hair looked up from sweeping as he saw a familiar mop of blond hair rush past him. Cupping his hands over his mouth he shouted "Have fun Naruto". Naruto just smiled as he heard the voice and ran around the corner.

He stopped however when he heard to familiar voices call out to him directly. Looking around he saw to figures, an elderly man and woman; he turned around and smiled as he continued his running pace stopping only a couple feet away.

He bowed respectfully, "Teyaki-jiji, Uruchi-chan how are, you this evening". The two elders smiled at the boy before the woman replied. "We're fine, Naruto-chan, going to see Itachi-kun now are you?" Naruto nodded and smiled in response. "Yes I am". The woman Uruchi continued talking "He told me that he was sorry for not being able to make it today, as for the parents they are out of the compound at the moment".

Naruto nodded while the man walked up to the woman and rested a hand on her shoulder "Well we didn't mean to keep you, best hurry!" he said and Naruto nodded before taking off once again, leaving the two adults staring at his back as he rounded another corner.

"Naruto's such a sweet boy". Said the woman as the man nodded in agreement.

"_Thank goodness he came into the life of the Uchiha-clan"._

_**Xxx**_

Naruto opened the door to the main house in the whole entire compound and smiled at the warm setting. Naruto took off his shinobi sandals and walked into the living room before racing down to a door through an open hall way that led into a Zen garden.

Sliding the door open he saw his best friend Itachi sitting there; his features softened as he spotted the bundle in his arms. Itachi already knew Naruto was there of course, if he had to guess as soon as he entered through the front door. Turning his head he addressed his friend as such.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how was the academy today?" he asked honestly. Naruto just smiled. "Ah it was boring, nothing to worry about, Itachi". He said and Itachi just nodded. Naruto leaned over and smiled, "Maa is that?" he asked and Itachi inwardly _giggled._

"Yes Naruto-kun it is, would you like to hold him". He asked and Naruto shook his head while still smiling at the small infant. "He looks just like Mikoto-chan". He said and Itachi had to disagree, "I think he looks more like father than anybody else". This made Naruto look at the baby more closely; he could see a small resemblance.

He started to laugh, and poked the baby's cheeks adoringly just like his mother had done not too long ago. "My sister will be born soon, and you two will be in the same academy class. I hope you both will become great friends, just like Itachi-chan and I". He finished and Itachi felt his heart melt, that was so like Naruto.

Naruto just stared straight ahead, his voice becoming serious. "My mother is pushing for my chance to move forward in the academy" Itachi understood and nodded while he smiled as he saw his baby brother start stirring from his little nap. "Are you thinking about taking it?" he asked and Naruto was about to answer when a bunch of loud screams could be heard coming from the village, which predominately woke Sasuke whom started to cry.

Naruto saw something wave over the compound a couple miles away from them and jumped on to the roof of the main house. His eyes widened in horror and tears started to fall as he kept thinking about the monstrosity that was raging in front of him. He heard Itachi call out to him.

"Well, what is it?" he asked and Naruto could only stare as the tears fell faster with each passing second. Only one thought crossed his mind.

'_Kaa-chan'_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

(A/N) Well how was it? after so long I thought this was a great place to stop and start the next chapter. Was it good/bad, I would love if you were to tell me. I hope you can forgive me for being away for so long and I'm truly sorry that this was such a short chapter. I promise I will try and make the chapters as long as I feel it should be (hopefully longer than this), anyway please anticipate the next chapter, Ja ne.

_**REVIEW**_


	2. The Discovery of Mokuton

Naruto Fanfic Naruto of the Mokuton

Chapter 2: The discovery of Mokuton

(A/N) I just wanted to thank everybody for the comments and opinions geared towards my story. Thank you, I love how I was able to get so much people into reading this rewrite and I hope you continue to enjoy it as more of the story is unveiled. Thank you for waiting and I now present to you the second chapter!

"This means someone is talking".

'This means someone is thinking'.

_**Xxx this is a break in the story xxx **_

**Plot elements and Jutsu will be in bold.**

_Important conversation and flashbacks will be italicized._

Disclaimer: Fuck this I'm pretty sure I forgot it in the last chapter!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto stared, and stared, and stared. _'But, but that's'. _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Itachi calling his name. Naruto steeled his nerves and shook his head; not even bothering to listen to his friend.

He looked down and the atmosphere changed considerably darker. Itachi saw the look in his friend's eyes and new whatever was rampaging out in the village was not a matter to question him on. The village was in so much panic and he could barely make out the command Naruto had barked at him.

"_TAKE SASUKE AND RUN, THE NINETAILS IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE". _Itachi froze, '_K-Kyuubi, but how?' _ He jumped to the side a couple feet in order to avoid what looked like an orange tail. Only to witness his house collapse and for Naruto to go along with it! Itachi had tears in his eyes, which only increased when he heard Sasuke's crying.

He ran in the direction to the underground shrine of the Uchiha clan. A place he had shown Naruto because his mother permitted him to, and also to secure their friendship with each other. He still remembered the conversation that day.

_FLASHBACK NO JUSTU_

_ Naruto looked down at the plaque solemnly, his breathing evened to a low hum. Itachi didn't make a sound and the silence was deafening as the flames crackled behind the small shrine that inscribed the instruction of power beyond the normal sharingan. _

_ Naruto's eyes were dim of the light they normally held and his expression was forlorn, until it softened and he finally spoke. "You won't kill me…will you; Itachi?" he asked. _

_Itachi let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and he looked over at his friend then directed his attention back at the shrine. "No…I __**won't **__follow in the path of our predecessor, you can count on it!" _

_Naruto smiled at Itachi's answer his gaze unmoving with the rest of his body as he asked another question. "Why did you show me this then, why is it so important?" Itachi smiled as his hand ghosted over the landmark of his clan. _

"_Only you, I, kaa-san and Shisui even know it exists". He said and Naruto's ears perked at that information. "Most of the Uchiha are power hungry fools enough as it is, imagine what kind of epidemic there would be if the whole clan found out"._

_Naruto smiled, "It would be the worst outbreak ever, if a couple rats found this place…right?" he asked and Itachi laughed, before calming down enough to talk. "I just felt this place will be important one day!" he said and walked up the stairs and out of the shrine. _

_Naruto took one last look before following in his friends footsteps._

_FLASHBACK NO JUSTU KAI_

When Naruto woke up, he heard screaming; he groaned and pain and tried to move but soon found that he couldn't while underneath all of the debris. 'Damnit, I have to get out NOW'. He thought, though he couldn't move his lower body, the feeling in his arms were gone and he didn't know what to do.

'DAMNIT' He thought while gritting his teeth. He tried to move as much as he could until his one of his arms lifted off the ground even if by an inch. He smiled and moved the other one.

'Ok' he thought, 'so I _can_ feel'. He tried doing the same with his legs and got them to bend by a centimeter. Channeling as much chakra as he could to all four of his appendages; he felt the debris start to give.

Naruto suddenly smiled and flipped forward onto the balls of his feet, minding the cuts and bruises over his body. Planting his feet firmly on the ground one thing became clear, he should be dead! Naruto winced as he moved his shoulder blade and started limping towards the narrowest gap he could find.

'This leg is out of commission' he thought while looking down at the sad state to which his appendage had been forced into. He sighed as he continued limping, which was still at an incredible speed. A small light appeared at the end of the tunnel and he made his way toward it still limping as he was finally bombarded with the notion that he had escaped the wreckage of the collapsed house.

He sighed in exhaustion, and winced as his boned started healing themselves, faster than they usually should. He knew what his destination was and wasn't going to waste any time in getting there.

_**Xxx**_

Kushina Uzumaki was writhing in pain, tears pouring down her face as everything seemed to slip away into unconsciousness. She was afraid she might die, but she couldn't let that happen at all. 'Naruto still needs me, and so does Nurushii-chan'. Minato was out fighting the creep that had attacked them and was surely winning. But even on the off chance that he lost.

'NO I can't think like that, he will win I have to be strong for my family'. "NGGGGHhh". She whimpered in pain while trying to sit up only to pathetically fall back onto her mattress. With only one thought on her mind her world faded into unconsciousness

_'Naruto-baby'_

_**Xxx**_

_Kaa-chan_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

(A/N) OK…. I just wanted to apologize for the long time wait for updating. I was getting into a lot of fights at school and one thing led to another. This chapter and the next one are part of one big subplot, so that's why it's so short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and looked forward to the next installment!

_**REVIEW**_


	3. The Discovery of Mokuton pt 2

Naruto Fan fiction Naruto of the Mokuton

Chapter 3 The discovery of Mokuton pt. 2

(A/n) HEY everybody. Though last time the amount of reviews was a little less than I had liked. I would personally like to thank everybody for their positive encouragement. I would understand however that there would be little reviews because of the short chapters, so I'll take responsibility for that one. ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this installment!

_**Xxx this is a break in the story**_

"This means someone is talking".

'This means someone is thinking'.

**Plot elements in jutsu will be in bold.**

_Flashbacks and important conversation will be italicized._

Disclaimer: THESE FUCKING RUIN EVERTHING!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he left his family's...safe house. The first thing he had done as soon as his leg was healed was go to see if his mother was alright and he had come across the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

_FLASHBACK NO JUSTU _

_A large shout of "KAA-SAN" was heard as Naruto burst through his family's vacation house. He heard crying and raced toward the room to which it was emanating only to stop and gasp as he saw his mother on her back resting with a small bundle held to her chest._

_The __**bundle **__was what was crying; Kushina must have sensed his presence as she looked over towards his direction and smiled at him through all the distorted picture the pain of childbirth had caused her. _

_ Kushina smiled as she saw her baby boy looking at the bundle with a look of curiosity and awe. "Come here Naru-kun, so I can introduce you properly". She said with a gigantic smile plastered across her face. That smile didn't falter once even with the massive amounts of pain she was feeling._

_ Naruto could only nod as he walked over, listening to the melodic giggle she let out at his expense. He looked at her face, and couldn't help but smile before he looked back down at the bundle in her arms. Kushina saw this and if possible her smile grew even wider, threatening to split her face in half._

_ "Naruto-kun…this is your baby sister Nurushii-chan!" she said happily while handing him his sibling. At this point Naruto started crying and Kushina's eyes softened. "Hey now," she said with a pause "What are you crying for?" she asked with a small chuckle._

_ Naruto just stood there as he continued to cry for a few more minutes. This moment was so serene, nothing else could possibly amount. Naruto wiped his face with his arm. Mindful not to drop his sister "I'm just s-so ha-happy, I'm a big brother today ma ttebyou!" he said and Kushina's smile grew._

_ "I have no doubt that you will be the best big brother ever either". Her excitement settled however and she watched her baby's interact with each other, she heard him gasp and asked what it was._

_ "What is it, Sochi-kun?" she asked and giggled a little at his expression. "Maa her eyes are open already" he said and Kushina blinked 'That was surprisingly fast, even Naruto's stayed closed a little longer'. _

_ This is when they heard a soft squeal and Nurushii moved her arms trying to reach him. Naruto's eyes glistened as he took in her soft purple eyes and the tuft of red hair. He leaned down and Narushii buried her small undeveloped fists n a lock of his own blond hair gurgling with laughter. _

_ Kushina smiled as he handed Nurushii back to her, who immediately turned her attention onto her mother. Who stared back at her before gurgling out the same laughter she had for Naruto?_

_ Kushina smiled and laughed but she grew a quizzical look as Naruto crawled over to her and locked his arms around her waist to which she blushed. He was leaning gently into her mindful of the newborn that was looking between the two them and kissed her forehead so gently and lovingly it sent chills down her spine. _

_ He stayed like that before he leaned back a little too cup her cheeks, which made her face darken considerably. His knees planted firmly on the bed he looked at her with the biggest smile Kushina had ever seen. "Arigatou Kaa-chan, daisuke"._

_ Kushina blushed and she felt her-self get a little hot. She smiled with embarrassment clearly plastered on her features "Your welcome sochi T-ttebane". They both grew startled however when Nurushii was crying and reaching for her brother; they both started laughing._

_FLASHBACK NO JUSTU KAI_

When they had gotten Nurushii to settle down and to sleep he had told her what he was going to do, and she agreed albeit reluctantly. He ran out of the clearing and towards the village mindful to get the civilians to safety. He had just entered when he saw the damage the Kyuubi had done to the village.

Taking a couple turns he made it to the academy, only to find that it was already empty. 'That's good', he thought while jumping away. 'That means most of the village has already been evacuated'.

He looked around wildly form the top of the building he was standing on. He spotted a house burning. His teeth clenched and he hopped towards it.

_**Xxx**_

"HELP"

"HELP"

Inside the house a boy and girl watched as the bed on the top floor sunk through and fell into the fire raging downstairs. The boy started to cry as he hugged what was sure to be his sister close to his chest.

'I don't want to die'. He thought as he hugged his sister closer to his chest. The tears he had began to pour faster. He was startled however when he heard the ceiling collapse and looked to see a shadow approaching him.

The shadow held out its hand and his eyes widened drastically as he instantly took it. A second later and he felt cold, that meant they were outside. He looked down to see that they were hopping across a set of buildings. So a ninja had rescued them, that's good.

He looked up to see a flash of blond; too tired to try and think on it, he suddenly felt a pain on his neck and passed out on the arms of whoever was carrying he and his sibling.

_**Xxx**_

Carrying the two kids Naruto couldn't help but think of his sister. He smiled a little and continued jumping until he reached his destination which was the hokage monument. The official safe house for whenever there was an emergency with in the village.

He spread his blood across a seal and entered a hidden section that was hollowed out some time ago. He was led through by fellow shinobi until they came into a giant opening.

He was about to speak when he heard a loud female scream. He looked around to see a woman with brunette hair and a blue dress running towards him.

"MY BABIES"! She looked at Naruto and had a reasonable blush on her face. "Thank you kindly shinobi-san". She said and leaned down to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He started blushing and she giggled a little at his embarrassed expression. She whispered something into his ear and it only took Naruto a second to realize that it was an address.

Shaking his head he ran out of the room, back to a new destination.

_**Xxx**_

(A/N) So how was it? I just wanted to apologize for not turning this chapter in sooner. I was sick last week (fo real) so I really couldn't do anything. Otherwise I definitely would have…I've also been watching a ton of Fairy Tail I finished the first season yesterday and am already on episode 63. Anyway I hope you look forward to the next installment. Please tell me if anything is wrong or needs changed in the reviews,

Ja ne

_**REVIEW**_


	4. AN

A/N PLEASE READ

Do to certain events I will not continue Naruto of the Mokuton. I'm studying for my permit and my priorities are out of line. I will be deleting this story, but as soon as everything is back in gear I will introduce you to a new story entirely.

For the story itself I will be posting polls in order to know what I should make the story out as the characters etc. I ask you all to vote.

Until next time!


	5. Concerning new story!

!POLLS ARE UP AND OPEN!


End file.
